the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Anubis
Anubis is the Egyptian god of embalming, although he is often mistaken as the god of dead, which is really Osiris. Anubis prepares the bodies of the dead to go on to the afterlife. Anubis is the half brother of Horus. Their father is Osiris, but they each have different mothers, who happen to be sisters. Isis is the mother of Horus, and Nephthys is the mother of Anubis. Nephthys disguised herself as Isis and slept with Osiris. As a result, Anubis was born. In other stories of the Egyptians, Anubis is the son of Set and Nephthys. Anubis is assumed to have the power to change appearance, either that of a jackal or a man with a jackal head. He would decide the fate of souls. A soul could either progress to Heaven or be eaten by Ammut "The Devourer." Involment in House of Anubis Being the inspiration for the house's name, the god plays a large role. Anubis forged a cup capable of granting immortality, the Cup of Ankh. He crafted a mask that allowed the wearer to obtain godlike powers and shed tears of pure gold, which are capable of bringing people back to life, even when struck with supernatural powers such as blasts of fire. Thus, it was called the Mask of Anubis. The tears are an essential ingredient for an elixir recipe, which allows someone's life span to become longer. It is possible--but not confirmed--that in order to protect the Mask, Anubis opened a fiery portal to the Egyptian underworld, forced Senkhara into Rufus, and made both of them fall in. It could also be suggested Egyptian gods truly existed and that is why they were worshipped. Early History Anubis was first mentioned to have created the Cup of Ankh, as seen in the book Fabian's uncle gave Nina, "Unlocking the Eye." The high priestess, Amneris, stole the Cup (and possibly the Mask as well) from him and hid them in King Tutankhamen's tomb. The god, however, struck the cup and broke it into 7 pieces, but did nothing to the Mask. He confided in her that it could be assembled by her descendant born at the right time. In order to grieve for dead royalty, the Mask was granted the power to cry golden tears. Role in "The Mysteries of Anubis" and in general In the school play that Nina wrote, Patricia played the role of Anubis. In this story, Anubis killed Sarah's parents with the help of Victor (played by Fabian). Earlier in the series, Amber coined the name "Sibuna" when Nina and Fabian accept her into their team. It is the name Anubis backwards. Even though the House is named after Anubis, there are much more references to Horus than Anubis, including the locket. It is possible that Senkhara could channel into the power of Anubis in order to give Sibuna and Vera the Mark of Anubis; however, this is unknown. ''Trivia'' *According to the Akkadian transcription in the Amarna letters, Anubis's name was vocalized in Egyptian as Anapa. *Anubis ''was ''the most important God of the Dead but he was replaced during the Middle Kingdom by Osiris. *Anubis also attends the Weighing Scale ceromony in the afterlife during the "Weighing Of The Heart". *Anubis' wife is the goddess Anput. *Anubis's daughter is the goddess Kebechet. *Usually, Anubis is portrayed as the son of Nephthys and Set, Osiris' brother and the god of the desert and darkness. One myth says that Nephthys got Osiris drunk and the resultant seduction brought forth Anubis. Yet another says she disguised herself as Isis and seduced Osiris and subsequently gave birth to Anubis. Category:House of Anubis Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gods (Egyptian)